Second Chances
by Elane
Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies, she gets a second chance with her first love. *NEW-- Chapter Nine*
1. Prologue

Title: Second Chances  
  
Author: Elane  
  
Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.  
  
Pairing: Matt/Amy  
  
Note: I hope you all enjoy the fic!!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Amy Dumas got out of her small, white Toyota. She went to the back seat of the car and unbuckled the little girl that sat in a car seat. She lifted her out of the car, shutting the door behind, and took her small hand in hers.  
  
"Are we going to visit Daddy?" the little girl said. She swung Amy's arm playfully as the approached their destination.  
  
Amy smiled sadly. She stopped her daughter and kneeled down to look at her. "Yes, baby, we are."  
  
"Is Daddy coming home with us this time?" she asked.  
  
"No," she said as she held her tears back, "Evonne, he isn't. He won't be coming back with us ever again. But it's good to go and talk to him."  
  
Evonne nodded a little bouncing her jet black curls at the same time. She did not completely understand the situation; but took Amy's word for it. "Okay, Mommy." They resumed their walk.  
  
They finally reached their goal and paused a little before sitting down on the grassy knoll cross legged. She pulled Evonne to sit with her on her lap. They both had on blue jeans that were graced with greenish stains, while their white short sleeved shirt had ice cream spots all over it; thanks to some earlier mischievous fun in a park that day.  
  
Her right hand caressed the black and blue marble plaque that sat in front of her. "Why did you leave me?" she whispered. A tear slid down her face as she started to trace the letters that were craved into the marble.  
  
Three weeks had passed since that night. The night the love of her life was killed in a car accident and left their family alone. Leaving Amy heartbroken and without the love of her life; at the same time Evonne without her father.  
  
Evonne glanced at her mother with a worried expression. Her small hand moved to Amy's cheek and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry Mommy."  
  
Amy looked at her daughter and kissed her cheek lovingly. Then she stared at the solid gold band that adorned her left ring finger. "I will always love you. You're the one and only for me... I'll never forget you."  
  
She leaned down and kissed the marble plaque, tracing the letters of his name again. "I love you."  
  
Evonne stood from her mother's lap. She bent over and kissed the plaque too. "I love you Daddy."  
  
"We both love you very much," Amy said as she also stood up from the ground. She took Evonne's hand in hers and picked her up to carry her back to the car.  
  
"I miss him Mommy," Evonne said.  
  
"I do too, baby. I do too." 


	2. Chapter One

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I'm sorry for your lost Amy," Ivory said as she walked by.  
  
Amy held a sleeping Evonne on hip and shifted her to one side as she nodded a 'thanks' to her. She made her way to the locker room she shared with her best friends in the arena that was home for an evening.  
  
It's been a month since the lost of the love of her life. And wrestling's was their life... they lived, breathe, and thought about it, just about everyday. What better way to feel closer to him by being around the people that she thought of as friends and family. That's why Amy was back on the road with Evonne.  
  
She came to the locker room that had her name, along with her the people that she thought of as her family, and hesitantly opened the door. The room was assigned to four people, but had six in there. All conversation stopped as she walked in with Evonne. She looked at them knowing they were dying to ask questions about her health and feelings on the death of her husband.  
  
Evonne stirred in her sleep. "Mommy?"  
  
"Shh, baby, I'm going to let you sleep on the couch for a while, okay?" Amy said as she walked to the back of the locker room. Evonne nodded her agreement and Amy set her on a couch and covered her with a blanket. She kissed her forehead and lightly smoothed her brown curls back behind her ears.  
  
Amy walked back to the front of the locker room and faintly smiled at the six people, her family. "Hi, guys." Tears trickled down her face slowly.  
  
"Oh, Amy," Jeff said as he hugged her. "I missed you." He looked at Christian worriedly, because of Amy appearance.  
  
She was pale and looked as if she hadn't eaten in a while. Her red hair was lighter than usual. "I missed you too Jeff," she said as she hugged him back.  
  
Christian pulled Jeff and Amy apart and pulled her in for another hug himself. He withdrew from her and wiped her tears away. "He was a great man."  
  
She looked at Jeff and Christian and nodded with what he had said. "Yes, he was."  
  
She spotted the three women that she thought of as sisters behind them. Despite the fact that she saw them over two week ago at her husband's funeral and spoke to them two nights ago on the phone, it was felt as if it has been years to her.  
  
Jackie, Molly, Stephanie all approached and gathered her in a group hug. All were comforting her as best as they could.  
  
Amy loved them, but only one people could make her feel better; at least good for the time being.  
  
"Hey Ames," he said as he walked to her. He opened his arms to her.  
  
"Matt, I missed you so much," she whispered as she went to him, they held each other tightly.  
  
He picked her and cradled her in his arms as she started to cry harder than before. "Shh, it's okay Amy. I'm here for you." He took her to the back of the locker room and set her on a couch that was adjacent to the one Evonne slept on. Matt started to move away.  
  
"Don't leave me Matt. Please don't leave me, I need you here," Amy sobbed.  
  
Matt sat on the couch next to Amy. "I'll stay." She curled against him and he stroked her back softly. "I'll stay with you forever."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
He kissed her forehead as she cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Chapter Two

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Amy woke from her nap with a headache. All the crying she did earlier was taking a toll on her emotional sanity and physical health. Sometimes she just didn't care whether she lived or died, but then she would be reminded that some else needed her. And it pained Amy that it was like that. It hurt to look at Evonne sometimes and see no trace of the man she still loves, her deceased husband.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Matt asked when he looked down at her. He didn't have a match that night so he stayed with her in the locker room. They were the only ones in there.  
  
Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Pissed that he left me." She looked at him to see his reaction. When none occurred, she continued, "He didn't have to go to the show, Matt. All he had to say to Vince was 'no.' I said it before to him. I don't know why he couldn't. He put his work, yet again, before me and Evonne. That ended up costing his life."  
  
Matt looked at Amy's somber face. "Do you blame Vince?"  
  
She shook her head no. "I couldn't even though I wanted too. If I did, I wouldn't be here." Amy snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"True," he said. He ran his hands through her fading red hair. "You wouldn't be here. But I, as well as Jeff, Christian, Jackie, Molly, and Stephanie, are glad you are. I would miss you and Evonne if you weren't around."  
  
Amy smiled sadly. "What would miss about me?"  
  
"Being able to have a normal conversation that doesn't involve hair dye, temper tantrums, feminine problems, or wrestling," Matt said with a grin.  
  
She lifted her head off of Matt's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him. "You're my best friend, you know that right?"  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I know," Matt whispered with a pained look in his eyes. He wanted to be more to her. Every since he had met her, he has loved her. Before she married her husband they had shared a night together; and he thought finally Amy would be his. But he was just fooling himself. She claimed that it was a mistake... and she went on three weeks later to marry. That never stopped him from loving Amy though.  
  
So, one day Matt hoped Amy would feel the same love he has always felt for her; for him. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes loving.  
  
"What about me?" a voice asked next to them.  
  
They broke their stare; and looked over to see Evonne wide awake watching the two interact. She crawled over the couch to where they sat.  
  
Matt opened his arms. Evonne jumped into them and hugged him as hard as she could. "You're my best friend too."  
  
Evonne giggled and squeezed Matt as tight as she could. "I love you, Uncle Matt."  
  
"I love you too, Peanut," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Amy looked on as Matt started to tickle Evonne. He definitely made her days brighter, but he was always like that; even when her husband was alive. Matt would always be there for her and when Evonne was born he was around more, even though he didn't have to be.  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek, she felt bad for the secret she possessed concerning the two. Evonne, in many ways was just like Matt. It was impossible to not see it. They shared many traits from their hair to the over protectiveness to the constant determination to the ability to make everyone laugh. Many times she wondered why he didn't say anything if he noticed it. Despite the fact that Evonne call Amy's husband 'daddy' he wasn't... Matt was. And Matt didn't even know it.  
  
She blamed herself for that. Amy had already married when she found out she was pregnant. And she didn't know what to do, so she told her husband the truth. He decided to take responsibility for Evonne care for her as his own. It made her fall in love with him more than before.  
  
It wasn't fair to Matt that he didn't know. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't risk it. Matt's her best friend and if he knew; that friendship would be gone.  
  
"Mommy? Are you listening to me?" Evonne asked. She was sitting on Matt's lap with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Amy shook her head of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, baby. What did you say?"  
  
"Uncle Matt said we could visit him this weekend... if you're okay with it," she said sweetly.  
  
She looked at Matt and shook her head. Evonne definitely had him wrapped around her finger. "I'll take you to Uncle Matt's this weekend."  
  
"Yes!" Evonne yelled happily.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" a man asked. He stood in front of the three.  
  
"Grandpa!" Evonne jumped off of Matt's lap and ran into the man's arms.  
  
He cradled her in his arms and patted her back. "Hello Matt," he said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Hello Vince," Matt said in return. 


	4. Chapter Three

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Hello, Amy," Vince said as he held Evonne, "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded silently. It was hard to talk to Vince sometimes, because he reminded her of Shane so much. Amy missed Shane terribly; he was her husband and friend. Now that was gone and only one she had, truly had, was Matt.  
  
"Guess what grandpa!" Evonne shouted. She jumped out of Vince's arms and stood in front of Matt. Grabbing his hand, she shouted, "I get to spend the weekend with Uncle Matt!" She jumped up and down happily.  
  
"You do?" Vince asked as he laughed at Evonne's joyful state. "Well, have fun!" Looking next to Matt and Evonne he focused on Amy. She looked tired and worn down from everything that has happened recently. He looked at Amy's solemn state. "Amy, can I speak to you... outside?" he asked pointed to the door.  
  
Amy nodded and followed Vince outside of the locker room. "I'm doing okay," she said before he would ask her the question again. Vince stood in front of her as she leaned against the door of the locker room.  
  
"I don't doubt that you are," he said as his hands went to his hips. It was something he did when he didn't believe what people were telling him. "Linda and Stephanie said that you are moving... leaving Connecticut?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to stay with my mom in Florida, even though I don't want too," she said. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to do... I can barely function sometimes and I need help with Evonne."  
  
Grabbing Amy and pulling her into a hug; Vince patted her back in a soothing manner. "You know you are welcomed to stay with me and Linda. Evonne is my granddaughter; I would love to have her around."  
  
'Granddaughter?' she thought to herself, this has gone on for to long. She was tired of lying to everyone and now that Shane is gone, she was even more exhausted of it. She hated not being able to tell anyone about Matt being Evonne's father. Amy chuckled nervously and pulled away. "I don't want to bother you guys. Plus being around you guys too much... would just give me memories of Shane."  
  
"I understand. Shane was a wonderful man and loved you and Evonne very much. He would want for you to be happy," Vince said. He gave Amy a little kiss on her forehead. "Do you need any help packing?"  
  
She smiled. "No, Stephanie said she would help me. And with Evonne spending the weekend with Matt, I can actually get something done."  
  
Vince chuckled. "She can be a handful sometimes. Poor Matt..."  
  
Amy laughed her first genuine laugh since Shane's death. "That is true; she's just like her mother."  
  
*******  
  
"Uncle Matt?" Evonne asked. She was settled on the couch with Matt next to her.  
  
He wrapped her up in his arms. She cuddled in his lap. "Yes?"  
  
Evonne sighed deeply, "Are you sure you want me to stay the weekend with you?"  
  
Matt looked at Evonne with astonishment in his eyes. "Of course I do Evonne. Why do you ask that?" He set her on his lap to look her in his eyes.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. The day Daddy left, him and Mommy were fighting about you and work."  
  
Me? Matt thought to himself, why would they fight about me?  
  
"And I didn't know," Evonne continued, "if you wanted me to be with you." She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and burrowed her head in his neck.  
  
He kissed her forehead lightly. "Peanut, I love having you around. You always seem to brighten my day."  
  
"Mine too. You know what I wish sometimes?" Evonne said. She moved her head from Matt's neck and put her chubby hands on his cheeks as she looked at him.  
  
"What?" he whispered with a smile.  
  
She grinned. "That you were my daddy sometimes..." Evonne leaned and kissed Matt on his cheek, then settled back into his arms.  
  
As she did that, tears started to come down Matt's face. "I wish that too."  
  
Amy, who had walked back into the locker room earlier without Vince, looked at the two. She had heard Evonne's wish and Matt's response. "What have I done?" she asked herself quietly. At that moment, Amy vowed to herself that she was going to fix it... and soon. 


	5. Chapter Four

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Amy?" Stephanie shouted. She had a box in her hands from Evonne's room that she had finished packing and was standing in the hallway of Amy's house with it.  
  
Amy poked her head out of her bedroom that was farther down. "Yeah?"  
  
Stephanie showed her the box in her hand. "Evonne's stuffed animals... Where do I put the box?"  
  
Giggling Amy pointed to the floor. "Just set it on the floor. I told Evonne that they didn't need to be packed up, but she just had to." She walked back into her bedroom.  
  
Since Evonne was at Matt's house, Amy was getting more boxes packed. It also gave her an excuse to not tell Matt yet about him being Evonne's real father. She really needed to talk to someone first about it. Someone to tell her that she needed to tell Matt... someone to tell her that telling would be a good idea. The only there with her now was Stephanie, Shane's sister, Evonne's aunt. And Amy didn't know if she should tell Stephanie... She knew if she did, she still have Linda and Vince to deal with and Amy knew those two would be disappointed in her.  
  
"This box is heavy, she has a lot of animals," Stephanie said as she put the box on the carpeted floor. She began to feel tired and sat down on the floor next to the box.  
  
"Yep," Amy said from inside the room. "Her daddy spoils her... always giving her stuffed animals and little gifts."  
  
Stephanie mumbled as she opened the box and looked through it. She laughed at some of the things Evonne had packed in there. Pulling out several Barbie dolls; Stephanie looked at them all weirdly. Out of the twelve that Evonne packed, five of them had some sort of deformity.  
  
Amy walked out of the room and sat on the floor in the hallway next to Stephanie. "These three," she said pointing to three dolls with short hair and men's clothes on, "are makeshift Ken dolls. She cut their hair to get her point across that she needed a real one."  
  
Stephanie laughed. "And you got her a Ken doll?"  
  
"Yep, I got her one and then Shane got her one," Amy said. She held up the other two Barbie dolls: one with no hands and the other with no feet. "Evonne has a nasty habit of chewing on Barbie dolls when watching television..."  
  
Stephanie laughed harder than before. "Oh my." Reaching back into the box, she pulled out a small stuffed Hello Kitty doll; then set it on the floor.  
  
Amy picked up the Hello Kitty doll and lightly ran her fingers over it. Matt gave it to Evonne when she was first born. Evonne is still very attached to it. "I remember when her daddy gave this to her. The first night we brought her home, she wrapped her little hands around it and clutched it harm. She slept with it every night."  
  
"I don't remember Shane giving Evonne that... I remember Matt giving it to her," Stephanie said.  
  
Her face dropped at what she said. Amy just hoped that Stephanie didn't press it any further. "Umm..."  
  
Stephanie took the doll from Amy hands and stared at Amy's reaction to what she said. "Amy, is there anything you want to tell me?" She put it back in the box.  
  
"Steph... promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Amy said. She really need to talk to someone about Matt being Evonne's father and figured since Stephanie would probably pester her later; now would be a good time to say something.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Three weeks before I married Shane, I slept with Matt. I didn't find out I was pregnant until afterwards. I told Shane... so he knew... but Matt still doesn't," Amy said as she looked at Stephanie's unchanged reaction. "Are you okay? You don't seem to care or anything."  
  
"I already knew," Stephanie said. She moved closer to Amy.  
  
"How?" she asked as the tears started to slowly run down her cheeks. "Did Shane tell you?"  
  
Stephanie shook her head no. "I could tell. I asked Shane once, and he got mad and told me to stay out of you guys business." She opened her arms and Amy went to them and cried.  
  
"He loved her so much, like she was really his," Amy sobbed.  
  
"Yeah, he did," Stephanie agreed. "He's a great man."  
  
"I miss him," she said.  
  
Stephanie held her as she cried. "Are you going to tell Matt soon? He deserves to know, Amy."  
  
As her crying stopped, Amy looked at her. "I know he does. I just don't want to lose his friendship. He'll be so mad with me..."  
  
Stephanie chuckled. "That's an understatement. Matt will be pissed... among other feelings."  
  
Amy looked at Stephanie weird. "What other feelings?" she asked as she wiped her cheeks.  
  
"You know," she said, "he loves you Amy. Matt has always loved you."  
  
"No, Matt doesn't love me... we're friends," Amy said as she shook her head.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Stephanie said.  
  
"It's true..."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said, "if it's true, then why did you sleep with Matt a couple of weeks before your wedding to another man? And don't say you were drunk... because it's not a valid excuse."  
  
Amy stood from her spot on the floor. "You know, Stephanie, I don't have to hear this." She walked into her bedroom.  
  
Stephanie stood and followed her. "I love Shane, he's my brother. But I like to think of you as my best friend, Amy, because I don't have any of those. So, that means I can see and tell stuff about you that no one else can... not Shane and not Matt." She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Amy move about the room packing things in various boxes.  
  
"Stephanie I think of you as a best friend too. I just don't want to talk about this," Amy said as she walked into the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom.  
  
Stephanie walked further into the room and stood in the bathroom's doorway as Amy checked a variety of cabinets and drawers to see if she left anything. "I know why."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her. "Please tell me why then."  
  
"Because deep down you love Matt," Stephanie said looking at Amy. "He's your soul mate... not Shane and you don't want to face that reality." 


	6. Chapter Five

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Molly, Amy, and Jackie loaded boxes into the large U-Haul truck Amy had rented to get her and Evonne's things to Florida. She was finally finish packing their things and since Stephanie left to take care of some business at the WWE main offices; Molly and Jackie offered to help her finish packing the van.  
  
"When are you going to pick up Evonne?" Jackie asked as she put the last box in. She closed the door and settled onto the grass with Molly and Amy.  
  
Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Matt said when ever I was ready today to come get her."  
  
"So, are you going to tell him?" Molly asked. She pulled her brown hair up into a ponytail and fanned herself with her hand. It was unusually hot that day.  
  
"Stephanie told you two?" Amy asked.  
  
Jackie and Molly shared a glance with each other and nodded. "Of course..." Jackie said. "You have to tell him; the longer you wait the more problems it will cause you both."  
  
"I know," Amy said with a nod, "Evonne's been asking if we could move in with Matt." She grabbed some blades of grass from her lawn and started to rip them apart.  
  
Molly lifted an eyebrow. "She did?"  
  
"Yep, she said either she wanted to be with Aunt Stephanie or Uncle Matt... I couldn't handle looking at Vince and Linda all the time or Matt and not tell him the truth about Evonne..."  
  
"So, tell Matt the truth," Molly concluded, "and then move in with him..."  
  
Amy gave Molly an evil look. "When Matt finds out he will be pissed off that I kept it from him; plus I don't want to ruin our relationship."  
  
Jackie chuckled. "Amy, I'm sorry to tell you this... but Matt will be pissed and your relationship with him will change-"  
  
"Thanks," Amy mumbled.  
  
"-but it's up to you whether it changes for the better or worst," Jackie finished.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Jackie looked at Molly again; Evonne's paternity weren't the only thing Stephanie had told them when they talked. "Well, either you can tell Matt your true feelings or you can continue to deny them," Molly said.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Amy asked with frustration. She through her arms up in the air.  
  
Jackie sighed. "Are you scared that this secret, if Matt finds out, will bring you two closer than you were with Shane... or farther apart?"  
  
*******  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Matt stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and walked to the living room. He found Evonne sitting in front of the television watching cartoon. Noticing that she had a sad look on her; he figured she needed to talk to someone. He found the remote and turned off the television.  
  
Tears started to fill Evonne's eyes. She stood from her spot on the floor and ran to Matt's opened arms. "I don't wanna go," she sobbed on Matt.  
  
He cradled her silently in his arms and rubbed her back. "You are going to have to leave Peanut. Your mama wants you home with her... and Grandpa Vince, Grandma Linda, and Aunt Stephanie. They need you with them."  
  
Evonne lifted her head from Matt's shoulder. "We're moving away from them," she sniffled.  
  
Matt stopped rubbing her back and looked at her questioningly. Amy never told him that she and Evonne were moving. "Are you moving in with Grandma Rose?"  
  
She laid her head back on Matt's shoulder and nodded lightly. "I don't want to. I want to stay near Aunt Stephanie... and you... Will you talk to Mama?"  
  
"I don't know Peanut, maybe it's good for you to be with Grandma Rose," Matt said softly.  
  
She shook her head no as she started to cry again. "I don't want to!"  
  
He sat softly on the couch in the room and laid down with a sobbing Evonne on his chest. "I'll try to change her mind," Matt whispered as he stroked Evonne's back in a soothing manner again.  
  
*******  
  
Amy pulled up to Matt's house in the U-Haul truck. First Stephanie, then Jackie and Molly; she was getting sick of their accusations and whatnot about her feeling for Matt. She loves Shane and Matt is just her friend... she knew it why could they see it?  
  
She got out of the van, walked up to the door and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she dug into her pocket and found the spare house key Matt gave her in case of emergencies. Amy unlocked the door and opened it slowly.  
  
"Matt? Evonne?" she said. Amy looked around the room and found a sight that made her eyes fill with tears: Evonne asleep on Matt's chest with her head in the crook of her neck. Though she was four, she was small for her age.  
  
Matt shifted in his sleep and awoke minutes later to find Amy looking at him and Evonne. He lifted Evonne off of his chest and put her on the couch. Ushering Amy into the connecting kitchen, Matt fixed them both a glass of water and sat down at the small table with her.  
  
"Evonne was upset earlier; she just stopped crying a half an hour ago..." he trailed off as he took a sip of his water.  
  
Amy nodded her head silently. "She told you about us moving in with my mom? She didn't want too, but I need help with her while I'm back on the road. I didn't want her with me all the time."  
  
Matt nodded in understanding. "I figured that. She doesn't want to leave... so I have an idea."  
  
Looking at him weirdly, Amy took a sip of her water. "Okay, what's this idea?"  
  
"You and Evonne move in with me," he said with seriousness.  
  
"What?" Amy said hoarsely. She swallowed more water. "Move in with you?"  
  
Matt grinned. "I would love to have both of you guys here. You're my best friend and Peanut is like a daughter to me.  
  
"Speaking of that... there's something you should know..." Amy rubbed her hands together nervously.  
  
Matt waved it off in a dismissed manner. "Move in with me."  
  
"Matt," Amy said."  
  
"Yes or no?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Matt sighed nervously. "Yes or no?" He hoped she would say yes.  
  
Amy looked at a sleepy Evonne and then Matt. "Well..." 


	7. Chapter Six

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Amy walked into the medium sized house with a pizza in hand. It was her night to cook dinner... which meant it was either Pizza Hut for dinner or something from some other fast food place. She walked to the kitchen and sat the pizza on the table. Amy grabbed paper plates and cups and sat them on the table next to the pizza. Looking around for Matt and Evonne, she was about to go out to the backyard when the phone started to ring.  
  
She picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"How's the family?" the voice said.  
  
Sighing, Amy sat in a chair that was located next to the phone in the kitchen. "Hi, Jackie."  
  
Jackie chuckled into the phone. "You sound tired. Are Matt and Evonne keeping you on your toes?"  
  
"You know they are," she said. "It's okay though... so in a way it's a good kinda of tired. Evonne loves Matt and Matt loves Evonne; they have a really close bond. That's the reason why I told Matt yes, when he asked."  
  
"Uh-huh, right, you know you're flirting with fire... staying with him and not telling him the whole truth," Jackie said. "Six months, Amy; you have been living with Matt for six months and he still doesn't know that Evonne is his child."  
  
Amy moaned. She cradled her head in her hands, while leaning over in her chair. "I know Jackie... you don't have to tell me that. I will tell him."  
  
"When?" she asked.  
  
"When the time is right," Amy answered.  
  
"Whatever," Jackie said in a dismissingly manner, "What about the other part?"  
  
"What-"  
  
Jackie interrupted. She knew what Amy was going to say next. "Don't Amy. Don't act like you don't know what I am taking about. When are you going to face the fact that you love living there with Matt, that you love the fact that all three of you guys are like a family in every truth sense of the word... that all it's making you do is fall even more in love with Matt than you were before..."  
  
"I love Shane," Amy said. She moved her head from her hands. Amy looked down at her left hand and at the small circular jewelry that adorned her ring finger.  
  
"It's been eight months since Shane's death and you still haven't taken the wedding ring off. Why keep the illusion up?" Jackie asked. "I know you love Shane, but you love Matt in a way that you couldn't love Shane. Matt is your soul mate. You were made to be with him."  
  
"I gotta go Jackie," Amy said indifferently. Jackie, as well as Stephanie and Molly, had been telling her the same things over and over again, since she had made the decision to move in with Matt. In the beginning their words weren't affecting her, but now she was beginning to think that they were. She was thinking a lot more about what they said... and her true feelings on the situation.  
  
"Okay... think about what I said," Jackie said.  
  
Amy smiled at Jackie's persistence. "I always do..."  
  
Jackie sighed. "Amy..."  
  
"I gotta go, bye," Amy said as she hung up the phone. She stood up from the chair that she sat in. Going to the sliding door that lead from the kitchen to the backyard, she saw Matt pushing Evonne on the swing set that he had set up three months ago for her. She giggled at Matt pushed her and told her joke after joke.  
  
Amy treasured moments like this: when the innocence that they possessed shined through, the sense of calmness was filled in the air and serene look that each had was like no other. Shane never did things like that with Evonne... it was usually her or Stephanie that did it. Amy looked down at her wedding ring again, then at Matt and Evonne. Smiling, Amy whispered, "My family."  
  
After observing the scene quietly for a few more moments; she opening the door and yelled, "Matt... Evonne... dinner!"  
  
Evonne groaned as Matt stopped the swing and helped her off. They both walked through the door, each giving Amy a kiss on her cheek on the way in. She closed the door behind herself and settled down at the table to eat dinner... with her family. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Aunt Stephanie! Aunt Molly!" Evonne yelled at she ran to Stephanie's arms. She gave her a big hug as Stephanie sat her down on the floor. Evonne then went to Molly and wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed hard.  
  
Evonne let go of Molly and walked farther into the room. Amy shut the front door as Stephanie and Molly walked through.  
  
"How are you doing sweetie?" Stephanie asked as she walked to Evonne and smoothed her unruly curls.  
  
Evonne smiled a toothless smile. "I'm fine Aunt Stephanie."  
  
"Are you ready to spend the week with me and Grandpa and Grandma?" she asked Evonne as she eyed Amy. "They miss you all the time."  
  
She nodded her head yes. She also missed Grandpa Vince and Grandma Linda greatly.  
  
"Evonne, honey, why don't you go upstairs, finish packing your dolls and then bring it down with your bag full of your clothes," Amy said as she pushed Evonne towards the stairs of the house. As Evonne went up the stairs, Amy turned to Stephanie and Molly who settled themselves on the couch.  
  
"Where's Matt?" Stephanie said as she looked around the house.  
  
"At Jeff's," Amy said. "Why?"  
  
*******  
  
They both sat in two lounge chairs in the backyard. It was sunny outside causing it to be hot with a slight breeze that graced its presence every once and a while. Each had a cold beer bottle in their hand and they leisurely sipped as the talked about what was going on in their life... or at this moment what was going on in Matt's.  
  
"So you still haven't told her?" Jeff asked. The sunny was starting to shine brighter and he slid the shades that were on top of his head down to cover his eyes.  
  
Matt shook his head no. "I wouldn't be here if I did."  
  
"Yes you would..."  
  
"No I wouldn't," Matt said. "Evonne's leaving today to spend the week with Vince, Linda, and Stephanie. If Amy knew, I would be at home pushing Evonne at the door so Amy and I could spend some alone time with each other before we left for England."  
  
Jeff chuckled. He had to agree, he doubt Matt would ever let Amy leave the bedroom if he told her his feelings. "You could have left Evonne stay here with me."  
  
"Uh-huh, right," Matt said with a smile, "not for a whole week."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"How are you going to survive being alone with Amy for a whole week?" Jeff asked. "She doesn't know you're madly in love with her... you're too scared to tell her."  
  
"I don't know," Matt said as he took a sip of his beer. "I don't know. I want to tell her but I'm scared she'll reject me."  
  
"So what!" Jeff yelled. He sat his beer down on a small table that was between them. "When you love someone you take chances Matt."  
  
He nodded his head slowly. "I know. I just don't know what I would do if I told her and she didn't reciprocate them. What about Evonne? I love her like she's my daughter..."  
  
Jeff looked at Matt with sympathy. "Like I said... when you love someone you take chances. You guys have been living like a family for almost eight months now. I really doubt that Amy would keep you from seeing Evonne if she didn't return the feelings. She's not coldhearted."  
  
"I know, she loves Evonne to much to do that to her," he said.  
  
"Well," Jeff said as he picked up his beer bottle again and took a swallow, "you have a week to figure out if she has feeling for you."  
  
"A week?" Matt questioned.  
  
He nodded his head. "Yep, you don't know what could happen when you get back... at least in England it'll just be you two and no one else around to help with influence a false answer."  
  
*******  
  
Stephanie stood from the couch. "I'm going to go help Evonne. She probably has a lot of things to take." She gave Molly an "I told you so" look and walked up the stairs to help Evonne.  
  
"What was that about?" Amy asked. She saw the look her and Stephanie had shared.  
  
"So... what's going on with you and Matt?" Molly asked avoiding the question.  
  
"Nothing; just being friends," Amy answered.  
  
Molly nodded. "Friends... so he doesn't know?"  
  
Amy looked towards the stairs to see if Stephanie or Evonne were coming. "No he doesn't, and don't tell me that I should tell him... because I know I should. I just don't want to look like the bad guy in all of this."  
  
"You're going to look like the bad guy, Amy. You kept the fact that Evonne is his biological daughter," Molly said. She was tired of trying to get through to her. "If you love him, which I know you do, you would tell him. He deserves the right to know."  
  
"Love him?" Amy said. She also was tried of the 'tell Matt about Evonne' conversation. The conversation of her being in love with Matt was coming in a close second though.  
  
"I know you and Matt are, or were, friends. However, you can't tell me that over the last eight months you haven't started to love him. That you haven't enjoyed being a family... that you love him before and you love him even more now."  
  
Amy turned away from Molly and became silent.  
  
"That's what I thought," she said as she stood from the couch. Molly moved towards the stairs and walk up them to help Stephanie and Evonne.  
  
She had to admit that Molly was right. However, Amy, herself, wasn't completely sure. She did love Matt, and in reality, she thinks she always has. Why else would she have moved in with him, not tell him that Evonne's is really his daughter, love being a family with him.  
  
So, if that's the case why doesn't Amy admit to herself? Maybe it's the same reason why she married Shane after she had sex with Matt.  
  
"Mama?" Evonne said. She stood right in front of her with two duffle bags in her hands.  
  
Amy snapped out of her daydreaming state. "I'm sorry baby." She pulled Evonne to her and gave her a big hug. "Be good and have fun."  
  
"I will Mama," she said with a smile. "I'm always good."  
  
She chuckled. "I'm sure you are. When Matt and I get to London we will call you, okay?"  
  
Evonne nodded her head and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye!" She ran to Stephanie and took her hand. They walked out of the house together.  
  
Molly stayed behind. "You and Matt are spending a week together... make good use out of it." She gave Amy a hug, whispered 'good luck' in her ear, and left the house to catch up with Stephanie and Evonne.  
  
Amy sat on the couch and rubbed her hand together nervously. "One week alone with Matt...?" 


	9. Chapter Eight

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.

Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)

Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne.

Chapter Eight

_Covering her mouth, Amy yawned as she got in a cab beside Matt._

_"You should have slept on the plane... jet lag's a bitch," he said as he watched her movements._

_"You would think I would have learned," she said.  Amy yawned again and blinked her eyes widely in an effort to waken herself up.  "But of course, I didn't."_

_Matt chuckled to himself.  "How about I take the luggage and check us in; and you just sit in the lobby?"_

_Amy nodded sleepily as the cab stopped in front of their hotel.  They both got out and she  made her way to the lobby.  There she found a soft chair and sat in it.  _

_Matt walked in behind her and sat their luggage next to her.  He watched as Amy's sleepy eyes closed.  After he marveled at her beauty for a couple of moments, Matt leaned down.  With his hand, he caressed her cheek softly.  Slowly, his lips touched her cheek as he gave her a small kiss._

_He smiled as he backed away and went up to the front desk to check them in.  As he got everything straightened out, he and Amy got two separate rooms next to each other with a connecting door.  Matt signaled for a bellboy to take their things up to their rooms.  Then he went to Amy and watched her for a couple of minutes as she slept before waking her to go up to their rooms._

"Where's Matt?" Stephanie asked Amy.  She looked behind Amy as the solemn diva walked through the door and into her home.  Stephanie yelled up the stairs to Evonne, telling her to get her stuff and bring it down to go home.

Amy walked into the small, moderate home and sat on the plush couch in the living room.  "Um, home," she mumbled as Stephanie followed her.

She nodded softly and looked at her best friend.  She knew whatever happened in London, didn't go well as she thought it would.  Stephanie really hoped that they would come together within the week.  "Did you tell him the truth about Evonne?"

Shaking her head no, Amy sighed sadly.  "Um, I didn't get a chance to."

Stephanie placed her hands on her hips and gave her a disapproving look at that.  She was a bit disappointed at that.  "Did you tell him your feelings for him... and he declined them?" she probed more.

Again, Amy shook her head.  "I don't want to talk about it," she answered.  She leaned over and cradled her head in her opened hands.  Amy really didn't know what happened, at first things were good...

Sighing, Stephanie sat down next to her.  "What ever it was... I'm sure you and Matt can work through this."

Amy looked at Stephanie and softly shook her head.  "Yeah, maybe..."

_After the long and exhausting ride, Amy settled into her hotel room.  Still sleepy from the trip, she yawned and stretched trying to get the kinks out of her muscles.  _

_Amy took out her things and put them in the proper places.  Usually she wouldn't bother with a menial task like that, but considering the fact for the rest of the week it was her home... she might as well get comfortable._

_When she was done, she went to her small table in her room.  There on top sat a small fruit basket with a small card from one of the shows that she and Matt would be appearing on in the next up coming week.  They had three TV appearances, four autograph signings, and a commercial to tape with in the week.  They have a busy week ahead of them... and to Amy it would be a good one if she gets to spend it with Matt._

_She took the card out of the basket.  Opening it she read, "Glad you will be on the show tomorrow, can't wait to meet you in person.  David Smith, London In The Morning."  Amy shrugged her shoulders and sat the card on the table.  She opened the plastic that protected the fruit and went through it.  _

_Pulling out a green apple, Amy bit into it and smiled shyly.  Maybe this is the place to explore our feelings, she thought to herself with a soft smile._

"Or maybe not," she mumbled as Evonne bounced down the stairs with her bags and dolls in her hand.

*******

Matt walked into his home and set his luggage as well as Amy's on the floor, not even bothering to take them upstairs.  He was tired, sad, and confused with his life... with Amy... basically with everything.  The trip in England didn't go as well as he hoped it would go.

Now, it was pretty much a mess for him.  He almost thought he wouldn't make it through the week having to be with her everywhere, but at the same time he was happy that he was getting to bond with her without Evonne being around.

_Sighing, Matt flopped his body down on his full size hotel bed.  He was tired, yet content with how things were so far.  Finally, he has Amy to himself for a whole week.  _

_Though he loves Evonne with all his heart, it was, and still is, hard for him to bond with Amy.  They practically raised Evonne together... and while it was nice that Amy trusts him with her daughter, and encourages his paternal instincts to come out.  He wanted her to see him more intimately romantic light, than parental one._

_Standing quickly, he decided that there was no better time like the present to start.  Hearing wonderful things about the sights of London in the evening, Matt went to their shared door.  He knocked quickly and waited for Amy to open the door._

_She opened the door and stood there with a smile on her face.  "Matt," Amy said.  She bit into the apple that she was holding._

_"Want to go out?  My treat," he said quickly.  Matt stuffed her hands into the pockets of his jeans, a nervous habit of his._

_"Sure," Amy said just as eagerly._

"How could everything go so wrong from there?" he asked.  Matt walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  He grabbed a bottle of water, opened it and drank it down.

Leaving it half empty and opened on the kitchen counter, he walked over to the answering machine.  The light was blinking, and Matt pressed the button to hear all of the messages that was left within the week that they have been gone.

"You have 22 messages," the electronic voice said.

Matt sighed tiredly as he went through the messages deleting some and saving others.  When he got to the last message, he paused at the voice and message that was recorded.

"Hi, Matt," the female voice said.  She paused a bit before continuing.  "I was just wondering where we go from here... in London, I kinda got the feeling you wanted to start something up with me again.  And I want to... but you have to want it too.  I'll be in the US next Friday; I'll be at my father's house... call me there if you want to talk."  A beep sounded as the machine signaled that it was over.

Shaking his head sadly, he sat down on the couch in the living room.  Matt thought about himself, his life, Amy...  "Maybe I should just move on..."


	10. Chapter Nine

Summary: When Amy Dumas' husband dies in an accident, she gets a second chance at a first love.

Rating: PG-13 (adult situations)

Disclaimer: I own no one... except for Evonne and Carrie.

Chapter Nine

After Evonne and Amy exchanged hugs and stories about this past week, Stephanie decided that her and Amy needed to talk before she and Evonne left.  "Um, Evonne sweetie, how about you go watch TV for a while," Stephanie said as she looked at Amy more.  She was very concerned about her state of mind.  "Your mama and I want catch up a little bit more."

Evonne dropped her things by the couch that the two divas sat on and ran to the den.  Her favorite TV show was coming on anyway and she wanted to watch it.

"What exactly happened?" Stephanie asked.  She sat down on her couch with her legs tucked under.  

Amy looked up at her and stood.  She paced the small living room.  "Um, don't want to talk about it now..."

_The party was in full wing.  Strobe lights and loud dance music rang from the stereo speakers, causing all the noise in the room to be intensified to the tenth degree.  Liquor and other alcoholic beverages floated from one end of the room to another.   When David Smith invited Amy and Matt to **London In The Morning's 500th episode party, they were special guests on the show... this was the last thing they were expecting.  It looked more like a rave of sorts than a celebratory party for London's most popular morning talk show.**_

_Stumbling with every step, an intoxicated Amy makes her way across the room.  In her hand, he held a wine cooler... her fifth of the night, which she finished off in one swallow.  She needed some courage, or at least that's what she thought and wine/liquor always loosen her up... get her to come out with the truth.  _

_So, she decided it would be a good time to tell Matt her feelings about him.  How after spending the week with him, she was falling in love with him all over again.  That she has loved him for a long time, that they have a daughter together, that she loved him the night their daughter was conceived... that it should have been him that she married and not Shane. _

_She spotted Matt across the room, leaning against a wall with a beer in his hand... and talking to a blonde, thin woman.  Amy knew who the girl was, and she was jealous.  _

_When they were friends, Matt was very much in love with Carrie Thomas.  She was cross between Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus with an English accent in her opinion.  Carrie's father moved to the United States over ten years ago after he divorced her mother, and Carrie lived with him awhile.  It was only recently, two years or so that she moved back to London with her mother who was having some sort of health crisis.  _

_Amy never understood his true attraction to her.  She was only really well liked, loved, by Matt.  Jeff and many other WWE employees that knew her didn't like her.  She had a stuck up attitude and very rude to everyone around her._

_"Amy!" the man in front of her yelled.  He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her over to a small bar that was located between her and Matt.  They sat on some stools, and the man ordered Amy a margarita._

_Looking at him, she smiled, "David!  Hello!"  She looked at Matt who was still leaning against the wall talking to Carrie._

_David is the lead producer at **London In The Morning, he had a slight crush on her and was determined to get into her good graces.  He wanted to have a relationship with her.  He flashed her a quick, sexy smile and hoped it would catch her waning attention.  "You look great!" he shouted over the music.  He leaned in closer to her and settled his hand on her arm.**_

_She looked down at that move.  As discretely as possible, Amy moved his hand away.  She looked at Matt and Carrie again and her blood started to boil.  _

_Carrie, like David previously had done, had her hand caressing Matt's arm softly.  She giggled quietly flashing him her sparkling, white teeth.  Leaning over, Carrie's blonde hair covered the view as she appeared to be kissing him._

_Amy rolled her eyes at that._

_"I'm sorry," David said with a frown, "was it something I said?"_

_She nodded her head gently and smiled sweetly.  "No... it was just something I was thinking about."_

_David nodded in understanding.  "Well, maybe I can change that," he said.  He leaned closer to her, and caressed her cheek.  Holding her head from moving, his lips crashed upon hers.  Savagely, he massaged them open and stabbed his tongue into her mouth._

_Kissing him back slightly, Amy suddenly sobered up and using all her strength, Amy pushed him away and slapped him across his face.  "Don't you ever come near me again," she growled.  She stood from her seat, and was about to make her way to where Matt was... before she realized that he left._

Leaning over, Stephanie's arm sat on the arm of the couch and sighed.  She had no idea what was wrong with Amy.  From the moment she walked in the house, Stephanie could tell something big happened in London between her and Matt.  Whatever it was, it was definitely bad.  She longed to help her friend and without her telling her the deal... she couldn't help.

"Fine," Amy said.  She stopped in her tracks and looked at Stephanie.  "Truthfully?"

Stephanie nodded.  "I hate seeing you like this Amy... let me help.  You know Molly, Jackie, and I are there for you in whatever you decide."

She chuckled at that.  "I know."

"What happened between you and Matt?" she asked again.

Amy's eyes started to swell with tears, though she held back from letting them fall.  "I'm not sure... but I think he hates me," she replied sorrowfully.


End file.
